The Summer Heat: A Romance
by moonlightrose91
Summary: Lily Williams is a senior. Her last year marching and it's time to get up the courage to tell her 4-year crush the truth. Problem is, he likes someone else. Or does he? Follow her threw her blunders, mishaps, and all around teenage marching fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my new fanfic. Seeing as I am(or was) in marching, I thought it fitting to write this little thing up. It's partly true, partly made up. A few of the names have been changed. Some of this actually happened to me, so it was pretty easy to write. This does take place in Texas, and oh it was hot this summer. It's strang because reliving it all makes me think it's summer again. What I would give for a summer day at the beach right now... Okay, here ya go, hope to have more soon. Enjoy!!

Note: It's told from two point of views. The seperation means it's changed. Obvioulsy. I'll try and write whose who, but no promises.

* * *

**Lily**

I glanced around. The heat form the Texas summer sun shown down on top of her head with a terrible force, my sunglasses were not doing much to block the light. It was the hottest summer on record for the last 50 years and what was I doing? Marching, of course. I am Lily Williams, flautist, librarian, officer, senior. I watched as my freshmen marched to the beat of my hands clapping steadily. They were doing better, having only been at it for a few hours. It was Fish Camp and only officers and freshmen were there. _Lucky band, get to sleep in one more day._

"Alright. Liz, hun, you're a little late on the beat. Chels, you're too early. Other than that guys, you're doing great! I'm really proud of y'all." My southern drawl started to come out.

The echoes of the other freshmen, split by instrument, rang across the parking lot. I saw the guy that I was currently crushing on(and had been for three years) take control of his freshmen. He played the sax, but was currently taking over for horns. He was also the drum major. His name: Jordan Smith.

"Okay. Let's get some water guys. I know how hot it can be." The seven girls I had control of ran off to the curb with their water.

I walked slowly to my water, already feeling its icy coolness sliding down my throat. My best friend Hannah walked over to me. She was a junior clarinet and section leader, but she was pretty cool. Her section had taken a break too, joining mine on the curb. We feel into step together, laughing at the unplanned coordination.

"So, how's it going?" She asked, picking up her water jug, long blonde hair falling in her face.

"Good. They're a little off, but that's to be expected." I replied, picking up my own water jug. My long brown hair was back in a bun, not bothering me, but my sunglasses slid to the end of my nose, slick with sweat. "What about yours?" I took a swig from my jug.

"Same. Kevin is just not getting the forward march, bless his heart." She swigged from her jug.

"Hahaha. Liz and Chels are on either side of the spectrum. They're trying. Good bunch if you ask me."

"Yeah. Have you talked to Stupid yet?" Hannah asked, referring to our special nickname for Jordan.

I sighed heavily. "No, not yet. Hannah, he doesn't even want me to be his friend. How am I supposed to talk to him when I can't even talk to him because he won't talk to me?"

"Wow. That was convoluted. You just gotta try."

"I have! That's the thing! He wants nothing to do with me!" I tried to explain to her.

"Yes he does. Who wouldn't want to get to know you?"

"Stupid! He's out to get me!"

"You're being ridiculous. He is not out to get you. He just doesn't know you."

"Because he doesn't want to! Look it's a circular argument. I gotta go." I placed my jug back on the concrete and headed off, putting my sunglasses back over my eyes. " Hey flutes! Let's go!"

The girls got up slowly, moaning about the heat. I agreed with them, seeing Jordan heading over to the curb with his horns. I smiled and waved at him, a slight breeze blowing our hair and cooling our skin. He glared at me through his aviator sunglasses. I walked over to the section of parking lot were he flutes had situated themselves, my eyes full of the sadness and unshed tears, hidden behind my sunglasses. _Thank God for the person that invented these._

Later that day, the sun hiding behind clouds, the flutes called it quits. There was only one thing left to do. Teach them the traditional dismissal. They had been quite the entire day and I was trying to get them to be loud. Flutes might be delicate, but we can kick ass when it comes to it.

"Okay. Today went really well. I'm really proud of y'all and now it's time to show how proud you are of this band. We're going to be doing dismissal. I want you loud and proud. Got it?" I felt like a drill sergeant, pacing in front of them They cheered, not the only ones. " First thing you have to do is go to attention. Detail to the ready." They immediately came to the position, their arms in front of them, fists held at right angles slightly off their belts, heads held high. "Detail, atten-hut!" Their arms snapped to chin level, heads still high. The small scream of 'Hut!' came from the small group.

"Okay. When I say 'how are your feet' you say together. 'Stomach', in, 'chest' out, 'shoulders' back, 'elbows' frozen, 'chin' up, 'eyes' with pride, 'eyes' with pride, 'eyes' with pride. Got it? Let's try it."

We went threw the yell a few times, finally getting the hang of it. We joined the rest of the freshmen for the final dismissal. The little guys were loud, if a little of beat and out of sync. I picked up my jug from the curb heading inside. I started inside, Hannah falling instep behind me. I laughed at her. She was so weird sometimes, but I loved her.

"So...watcha doin'?" Hannah asked in a sing-song voice.

"Going home. I need to finish the last few chapters of Tess for English. Then a nap and maybe a shot of coke." I joked around.

"Haha. Very funny. You don't do coke. You switched to heroine, remember?"

"Oh, right, Sorry, It messes with my brain." I laughed, passing Jordan, my eyes roaming over him. _Dear Lord, I"m pathetic. _

"You are sooo pathetic, you know that?" Hannah asked as we walked into the shade of the overhang by the bandhall.

"Huh. I know Why do I even try?"

"Because there is always hope?" She replied with a question of her own, her voice light.

"Huh. Whatever, freakaziod." We entered the amazingly cold building, heading to our lockers. My sunglasses automatically went on top of my head as I passed the percussion equipment. I grabbed my purse, pulling my keys out from my locker in the very back by uniform storage. I saw Hannah by the practice rooms, going through her locker to find her purse.

"Hey, weirdo! You need a ride?" I called to her.

"Nah. I'm good. My mom's coming soon."

"Okay. See a tomorrow."

I waved, looking back at her. I bumped against someone, falling back on my butt. My legs flailed in the air as I saw who I had bumped into. Jordan. I groaned inwardly. Why today? I just wanted to get through this first day without anything going wrong. No. He has to be all good looking in that tall, smart way of his with pretty deep brown eyes that melted the soul like chocolate. What did I ever do to like a guy who hated me?

"Sorry" I apologized, grasping my head, feeling the pounding starting. My hair had fallen out of its bun, my sunglasses on the floor somewhere behind me.

"Nah, it's all my fault. Sorry." Jordan rushed, helping me to my feet. He grabbed my sunglasses and handed them to me. _He's stronger than he looks. _

"Thanks. Hey, have you finished Tess yet?" _I'm trying, see Hannah? I'm trying. _

"No, not yet. I still have the last phase. You?"

"Same." My phone buzzed. It was my mom, asking if could pick supper up on the way home. "Sorry, I gotta go. Good job today." I mumbled as I went outside.

"Same!" I barely heard it, not even registering it was him. No, it couldn't be. Jordan doesn't talk to me. I unlocked my car, throwing my things in. My bare legs relaxed as they settled into the hot as hell fabric of my seat.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I banged my head against my seat, my hands white on the wheel. I drove off, hoping that the day would end way better.

* * *

**Jordan**

"Hannah, what was wrong with Lily?" I asked the junior. Her messenger bag was slung across her shoulder. She was digging in it for her book. She pulled it out triumphantly.

"Haha! Muahahaha. You can't get away that easily. Hmm? Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"I said 'What's wrong with Lily'. She seemed upset."

"Girl stuff. You wouldn't be interested, Jordan."

"Uh-huh. Are you sure? I've seen her upset and she doesn't look it."

"How would you know? You ignore her and pretend you don't want anything to do with her." Her anger surprised me. It just came out of nowhere.

"No, I don't. I have always been nice to her."

"Right. And I'm Jessica Beil." She stormed off to go wait for her mom. I looked around, wandering what I did wrong.

* * *

**Lily**

I woke with a start. The soft summer moon stole into my room. I heard a thump as my copy of Tess of the D'Ubervilles fell off my queen sized bed. I picked my head up off my pillow and glanced at the clock on my nightstand. 9:55. I moaned. I slowly got up, walking into the living room to catch the news. My mom was about to leave for work(she works the mid-shift at DPS) when she saw me stumble halfheartedly into the room.

"Bye baby. I"ll see you tomorrow." She kissed my head as she swept by the couch. "Don't stay up too late."

"Where's Dad?" I heard snoring coming from their room. "Never mind. Bye Mom. Be careful."

I stayed up to watch something I already knew. Hot, hot and oh look, some more heat. No big surprise. I groaned at the news. I went to my room, grabbed my pajamas and took a cold shower. I lurched into bed, conking out to strange convoluted dream. Next thing I knew, my alarm was going off at 7:00. I groaned.

"Hey guys. Welcome back. We're going to have a great year, work hard and stay hydrated. I know it's hot, I know it's humid, but we gotta push through. We'll start out with the basics, then split up into groups. First, we got to stretch." He droned on and on. I loved band, but my director can be a little strange sometimes( or, maybe it's just boring seeing as I've heard this four times).

"Do you think he knows the upperclassmen aren't listening?" Hannah whispered to me.

"No." I tried to stifle my laughter. Jordan glared in our direction.

"Let's get our morning stretch in then break for a short water break." Mr. Stewart finished.

The band split into four rows, sorted by instrument, to stretch. Hannah settled in next to me on the center of the flute/clarinet row. We stuck out our left legs, bending down to touch our foot.

"He was asking about you yesterday." Hannah whispered.

"Could you save this for later? He's right there!" I whispered loudly at her. Jordan growled in our direction. "Is it me or does he seem to really hate me this year?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Hannah mocked me.

"Whatever. What did he want?" We continued to whisper for fear of Jordan hearing us.

* * *

**Jordan**

I could hear Lily and Hannah whispering, choosing to ignore them. _Are they whispering about you? _The tiny voice in my head swiftly let the thought to hang there. I wondered if they really were. I instructed the band to switch sides, enjoying the slightly painful feeling of my muscles stretching. The girls in front of me continued on. I growled at them. In reply, I received a glare from both girls. The band finished and I yelled to take a lap. Lily sprinted ahead, quickly making her way to the front.

_She lost weight. She looks good. Why didn't you just text her last night? _

_She doesn't like you._

_Now how do you know that? _

_I'm our feminine side. I know these things. _

_Well, there's always hope. _

_Not with her. You blew your chase two years ago. _

_No, I didn't. I never did anything to her. _

_Do you not remember when she broke down in tears after that text you sent her before graduation? _

_Oh. You're right. I don't have a chance. _With that, the conversation ended in my head . I continued to run until I reached the curb to grab some water.

* * *

**Lily**

"He just asked if you were okay." Hannah panted. It was hard to talk when you were running, well jogging really fast.

"That's it? Ugh. He's still in love with Shirley so I don't know why he would ask about me." My breath was even, but the talking was getting me out of my rhythm.

"Why won't you listen to me? HE LIKES YOU!!!" She stopped for a second to gasp for breath. I continued to jog in place as she regained it.

"Could you scream it a little louder? The people in the back didn't hear you." I exclaimed as we started up again. Jordan passed us, completely oblivious. I sighed.

"You're so pathetic."

"I know." We jogged over to our water.

When lunch rolled around, I was all to thankful to get out of the hot August sun. My thick braid was soaked in sweat and my layers were starting to fall out. I pulled out the simple salad I had, sitting next to Hannah in the cafeteria. She unwrapped her sandwich methodically.

"You're such a dork."

"Yet you love me anyways."

"Yeah. If I didn't, who would?" I joked with her. "Ugh."

Shirley Binder walked up to the circular table Hannah and I were sitting at. She plopped down in front of me, her light blond hair pulled back into a ponytail swishing in front of her. I stared in disbelief. She was actually sitting here. Where she was, Jordan wasn't far behind. Speak of the devil, he plopped down next to me to sit by Shirley. _The stupid sophomore_. Somehow Hannah was able to hear my thoughts as she glared at me as if I as going to say something insulting. I shot her a look that said: _How could you possible think I would say anything except something nice?_

"Hey, I learned my lesson from Bambi." I told her out loud. Jordan and Shirley stared at me in confusion. Hannah and I giggled, knowing exactly what I was talking about. We tried to continue our conversation, but Shirley kept trying to but in. It made the whole thing awkward, especially when Jordan decided to grace us with his intellect as well. In the end, Hannah and I finished our lunch early and headed to the band hall.

I went to my locker, pulling out my newest romance novel knowing I should be working on Tess. Walking outside to sit in the shade of the overhang, I slid down the brick school wall and started reading. I became enraptured in the heart-retching story of a poor young woman made to work by the cruelty of her father, knowing she would never find love. I connected with this woman. My heart fell as I continued reading. I glanced at my phone, shrieked, then ran inside. I put my flute together in record breaking time and was in my seat before attention was called.

* * *

**Jordan**

I directed the band along with Courtney, the junior drum major. She stood over by Lily, trying not to hit her with her conducting. Lunch had been horrible. I had followed Shirley over to lily and Hannah's table to try to talk to them, but it was just awkward. Why did I always have to screw things up? The last note faded away as I crisply cut my hands to a stop. I looked to Mr. Stewart for direction. He lifted his head, pleasantly surprised at the sounds the band was making. I looked around. Eyes glazed over, girls playing with their hair, boys playing with their hair, cells, texting.. I rolled my eyes at the sight. I just happened to see Lily, her hair undone from its braid, in the corner of my eye. She was silently giggling about something. _Aw, come on! You're a senior! Act like it! _I wanted to scream it at her. She should know better,but part of me wanted to know what she was laughing at.

"Okay, let's take it from the top." I heard myself say. I turned my head, keeping a steady beat with Courtney. "One, two, three, four." The music started up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! sorry it's taken so long to get up the next chapter. I've had a ton of things going on. Well, here ya go and I hope it's not too bad. Thanks for all those reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

**Lily**

_Oh, the nerve of him! Honestly, he's a jerk. Why do you keep trying to see him?_ I glimpsed to see him staring strangely at me. I quickly let go of of the strand of hair I had been twirling around my finger. I looked ashamedly at my music, averting my eyes. Hannah cast her eyes down too, knowing if we looked at each other we would start giggling again.

Jordan started conducting, as I resentfully thought I should be there instead of him. Why did I like him so much if I hated him? Well, I found him attractive. He was smart, kind(most of the time), funny, charming, he could sing, talented, and I don't really know besides that. He could be such a great person saying things like 'Oh, that looks good on you' or 'You did a really good job on that essay'. Then, he would get into one of his moods. He would be sulky, depressed, anti-social. I tried to get him out of it sometimes, but as I've said before, he doesn't really like me. It's a love/hate relationship.

The day ended leaving me to ponder even more the strange attraction I had to Jordan. Hannah was coming over later to watch wrestling with me( we don't actually watch it, just ogle and make fun of the fake sport). I stopped to grab a six pack of cokes and popcorn on my way home. When I arrived, I went to my room, throwing my things on the floor. My mom had opened the windows in the entire house to air it out( I know! Why in the world would you open the windows in heat like this?) making my room light,airy. A slight breeze blew in, my curtains billowing out to welcome me like a ghost of someone loved long since past. I sat on my bay window, contemplating the wonders of my life. The trees blew, leaves whispering the secrets of life to those who would listen. I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Knock, knock." My mom said as she opened my room. I gave a start, jumping at least three feet in the air.

"Oh." I exclaimed clutching my heart. "Don't do that. You scared me half to death."

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if you were okay. How was practice?"

"Good. We got the basics done. We're gonna work on turns tomorrow."

"Okay. Hannah coming over tonight?"

"Yeah. She'll be here around 7."

"Okay. Supper's almost ready."

"Thanks Mom." She closed my door. I tried to stare out into the secrets of life, but the mood was gone. I picked up Tess, deciding to finish it. I continued to read until supper.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Hannah practically screamed at me. I jumped, spilling the coke I had.

"Whoa! Will people stop doing that?" I screamed back at her. "That's twice today!"

"Sor-ry. You ready?"

"Duh. I was just getting a drink. And the popcorn." I told her, holding a big bowl of buttery popcorn in the air.

We headed for my room, the TV on my dresser already blaring about the show tonight. I plopped on my bed, the sheets flying around me. Hannah did the same, plunking her purse on the ground by my door. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it in her own paper bowl. The snap of a coke tab filled the silence that had settled in the room. The TV droned on.

"Okay, what's the deal?"

"What deal?"

"You know, the fact that instead of your usual cheery, mocking self, you're quite and not laughing or ogling Cena."

"Well, I am ogling Cena, and Randy, for that matter. And, I don't know. I feel depressed."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's the whole Jordan thing. He's so weird,and did you see him glaring at me today?"

"Yeah. Hey, it wasn't only you. He glared at me too."

"That could be because we kept giggling like mental patients."

"True. Ohhhhh..." Hannah oohed as Randy Orton get smacked down by some weird little Mexican guy.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurt."

"Yeah, but it was totally fake. He didn't even touch him."

"Yes he did!"

"No, he didn't."

And so it continued as always. The sweaty fakes on the screen paraded around until a little after 10. Hannah hopped in the shower, then me. The windows had stayed open, letting the sounds of midnight flow into my room. We stayed up talking, then fell asleep, only to be woken a few hours later by my insanely loud alarm clock/radio. I groaned, hearing Hannah as well. I beat my pillow on my face trying to shut out the sun and noise. It didn't work.

An hour later, we were stretching on the hot parking lot in the morning humidity. The kids all around me had sleep heavy in their eyes, bodies slow and bulky. We went to run our lap and all of a sudden, they sleep went away. The bodies picked up speed and energy as the endorphins kicked in. Jordan jogged past me again. I followed his unhappy gait with my eyes, wishing on stars no longer seen.

* * *

**Jordan**

I saw her, her thick braid swinging from side to side as she ran. I was gonna pass her today. I started to think about Shirley. Her hair never swung like that. It was too light, too thin. _Wait. What are you talking about? Shirley was the love of your life and you let her pass you by. Why aren't you moping? Why are you looking at Lily like that? You don't like her, never will._ It happened so fast. The one sided conversation raced through as I tried to make sense of it.

The water was piercing on my dry throat. I saw Hannah jog over to me, Lily right behind her. I set the jug down, wiping the water that hid dribbled down off my chin.

"Hey, Jor-Jor."

"Hey Hannah. How are you?"

"Good." Lily chose that moment to come up behind Hannah, tackling her from behind.

"Gotcha!" She shouted.

"AHHH!!!" Hannah screamed.

"Good morning Jordan. I see you are your usual cheery self."

_And you wonder why you don't like her._

"Good morning Lily." I silently told her. She grinned at me, her white smile reaching from ear to ear.

_Wow, she has an amazing smile. _Whoa! Where did that come from?

" Whew! That was a great run. Who's ready to march?" Lily excitedly told Hannah. For some reason, I felt left out. " Flutes!!! Let's go do this!" Lily ran over to gather her group to start practice. We were splitting off into sectionals to start and would regroup later.

"Claris!!" Hannah mimicked. I laughed.

"Jordan, come on!" I heard Derek call my name. His high voice was beginning to sink into the rich tembor of a man. I chuckled to myself.

* * *

**Lily**

I sighed heavily. He hated me. To the core, might I add. I watched as he directed, my music long since memorized. It had been a long day and I couldn't wait to get home. _Only one more hour _I thought glancing at the clock on the back wall. Courtney stopped herself from nearly whacking me in the face with her hands. I jokingly glared at her, causing a smile to brighten her face. I smiled too, happy. He was doing it again. Looking at me that way. It aggravated me to no end!

I was on my way home, the hot afternoon sun shining in my car, my shades doing little to protect me. My thoughts wandered, the music from my radio becoming nothing. Could Hannah be right? What if Jordan did like me? What are you thinking? Are you crazy? The thoughts came so fast I didn't now what to think of them. Maybe that's why I didn't see the other car pulling out. I heard a screech of metal on metal and my own terrified screams as we crashed into one another. Then...black.

I woke up in the hospital. The steady, soft beeping of the cardio machine was heard to my left, the bright light of the sun shining through my window. I treid to sit up, but a shock of pain ran up my entire body. I was sore and achy. My body felt like I had been slammed with a cannonball all down my front. My left arm was in a sling, bruises covered every visible spot. My head pounded in steady painful rhythm. I thought it was like bad music. I laughed. The sound made me stop as the pounding got worse. Of course, I would think of my migraine as music.

"Hm?!?!" I heard the noise to my right. I looked over to see Hannah awkwardly positioned in a hospital chair sleeping. Or was she napping? I got my answer pretty quick.

"You're awake?" Her voice was in disbelief.

"Oh, could you not yell? I've got a killer headache. What happened?" I asked, holding my head while doing so to try and stop the hurt.

"You got in an accident. You don't remember?"

"No, please enlighten me." I tried to sound like my usual self, but somehow it didn't come out right.

Hannah looked worried for a second. Her face showed her conflict, mouth open and closed.

She finally made up her mind.

"Honey, on your way home, someone pulled out in front of you and you hit them head on."

Her face relaxed in an expression of relief. Mine, on the other hand, feel in horror. How could I have done that? I wasn't paying attention and now I had probably killed someone. I was only 17. How could I live with myself after this? Hannah saw the look an my face and quickly rushed out the rest of the story.

"Everyone's ok, hun. The other person has a broken ankle and you have some big bruises and a sprained wrist, but you're all ok." I felt the relief in my face. "But..."

"But what?" I asked, once again the horror rising in me.

"You car is totaled." I laughed in relief. The insurance could pay for a new car. I laid my head down on my pillow and let the pain medication take over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!! Wow, two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. So ,I know there hasn't been much marching, but what story isn't without a litte drama? I promise I'll get it in there soon. Well, as soon as Lly is able to march. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Hannah**

_She had been in an accident_. The thought was horrible and foreign in my mind. I didn't want to talk about it, or think about it. I just wanted her ok. She had been my best friend since my 6th grade year. She had been in 7th grade and we just hit it off. Seeing her like that, in a hospital bed, wires all over, so weak and exhausted, broke my heart. How could I go through this?

I tried to get my mind off the current problem, thoughts turning to my best friend and her hate/love relationship with the drum major. I will admit,Lily and Jordan had made some headway. It was so funny to see them think they hate each other when they were starting to fall for one another. I laughed as I remembered the arguments they had been through. He had really hurt her a few years ago. She had just been trying to get to know him and he had crushed her poor, little heart. I remember how she stayed up for hours crying over that, staying at my house for the night. My heart wrenched at the thought.

"Hannah?" The voice was soft and caring, my mom trying not to startle me or Lily. She was unsuccessful. I jumped at the sound. "Sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you. Is she ok?"

"Yeah. Woke up for a little bit. I told her what happened. She didn't remember."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. I'm worried is all. I know she's not hurt too bad, but she is my best friend Mom." Tears welled at the back of my throat, threatening to spill over.

"I know. Someone's here to see you and Lily."

"Ok. Let 'em in." I turned back to Lily in her bed, pale skin and bruised.

"Hey." The voice was quite, like my mom's had been. It was Jordan.

I looked up to see his pale face barely looking at me. His normal deep brown eyes were glazed over and far away. You could see the pain in them. I bet mine weren't any better. A small bouquet of flowers was in his hands. They were pink roses. Lily's favorite. I smiled at the gesture.

"Hey." I replied. He cleared his throat.

"How are you?"

"Barely holding on. You?"

"Um, I'm ok. How is she?" Jordan nodded his head towards Lily. She was turning over in her drug induced sleep, mumbling something.

"She's good. She woke up a little while ago. Here, let me take those." I got up out of my chair and took the bouquet of roses. I placed them in a vase by the window. I stayed there, staring out into nothing.

"Jordan...no. Please come back. No, they're over there. They'll get you. I need to protect you!" Lily mumbled into the pillow. I laughed at her, knowing her fear of zombies was taking over her dreams. Jordan blushed, bringing some color to his pale face.

"It's ok. She's just dreaming." I explained.

"Where are her parents?"

"They went home. They were so tired,so desolate I practically had to get the police to drag them home."

"Ha. Yeah, I can see how you would."

"Jordan, NO!! What did I tell you? They were over there and now look! They're after us! Hurry!" Her voice was full of concern and worry. She turned in her sleep grimacing at the unexpected pain from her injures from the previous day. "AHH!!!" With that, she woke up, sitting straight in the bed, her long hair falling over her shoulders to cover her chest. She was breathing heavily, the strange look in her eyes made me start to laugh. I told myself it was that, but in reality I was glad she was still herself, even in her dreams.

* * *

**Lily**

I heard a laugh to my left. I looked over, sleep clouding my eyes to see Hannah, a strange look on her face. I felt confused. I had just been in the middle of nowhere, Jordan and I running from the zombies. They had been catching up and almost got Jordan. I had warned him though.

"Where'd they go? They were just here." I looked around and sure enough, Jordan was standing there, almost were he had been in the dream. But, this wasn't a dream. This was real.

I grimaced at the pain that assaulted my body. I had forgotten I had been in an accident. I saw the cloth cast my right wrist was in. I saw the bruises crawling up my arm and around my chest. I couldn't hold it in anymore. The whole senior year, Jordan -being-a-jerk, I-was-in-a-car-accident thing swamped over me. I let the tears flow from my cheeks while the fear from my nightmare still prevailed. The fear that all that I loved would soon be lost to a terrible unknown force.

Hannah rushed over to me, laying her arm around my shoulders to comfort me. Jordan looked awkward just standing there, watching me cry. I leaned into Hannah, taking some strength from her. I could tell she was tired. She burst into tears as well, her laughter long forgotten. _How was this happening to me? _

We stopped after a while, Jordan still there looking awkward. I rubbed my eyes, trying ot clear the last of the tears. Hannah did the same, laying back with me on my hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Jordan. What do you need?" I asked, finally acknowledging him.

"Oh, um, I just wanted to tell you that the band sent flowers and, um, Stewie doesn't expect you at practice tomorrow, but he does on Wednesday. He said that you only get a day off when your in a car accident. He was joking, by the way." Jordan explained.

"I figured. I'm sorry I just broke down like that." Hannah was drifting off at my side. I started to talk a little more softly. "I didn't man for you to see that. Thank you, for stopping by."

"No problem. Um, Lily?"

"Yes hun?" _How could I have just called him 'hun'? _I started to blush.

"I just wanted to tell you-"  
"Hi sweetheart!" My mom exclaimed as she and my dad burst onto the room.

"Hi Mom, Dad."

"I guess I'll be going then." Jordan resigned. He hung his head the slightest bit.

"Oh, you must be Jordan, right?" My mom crooned.

"Yes ma'am. I was just on my way out. It was nice to meet you. Feel better Lils." With that he left the hospital room so me and my family could be together.

"Bye Jordan. I appreciate what you did for me." I told him on his way. He kept on walking so he must not have heard me.

* * *

**Jordan**

_She called me hun._ _Why did I call her 'Lils'? _

_That was stupid. You shouldn't have done that. Why did you come? It's not like you like her or anything. _

_She's just a girl I've gone to school with for the past 6 years, that's all. _

_Well, you could have fooled me. I felt your heart when she called you that. You liked it. _

_No, I didn't. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Everyone will be worrying about her tomorrow and I can tell them first hand she's ok. _

_You tell yourself that. Maybe it will actually be the truth if you say it enough. _

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the conversation I had had with myself. _Maybe I should go see a shrink if this continues. _Well, at least lily was alright. She had looked horrible, not herself at all. Pale and confused and weak. What had happened to the strong willed girl he knew. _Wanted to know_. No, he knew her. When Lily had broken own crying he had wanted to go over there and comfort her. Tell her he was ok and she needn't worry. Was he really starting to like her? No, he had let the love of his life go. He would never be able to love, let alone like, anyone ever again. But...maybe, just maybe, he could?

I started my car and left for home. When I got there, my mother had supper on the table, but I didn't feel like eating .I went to my room, deciding to read the last of Tess. I picked up the book and started to read. After about 10 minutes I put it back down. I couldn't concentrate. It would be impossible for me to absorb anything even if I tried to read it. I put the book on my bedside table and lay back on the queen bed. Staring at my ceiling, the last of the sunlight dancing through the window I saw the patterns they made, the complicated rhythms. Like music. Next thing I knew, I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, so if this is the second time you're reading this, i'm really sorry! my computer was acting up and i couldn't do anything. so now i will provide you with the proper seperations and will try to label all the shifts. thanks for reading and reviewing and i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Jordan**

Marching just wasn't the same without Lily. Everyone could tell that. She had given them all a certain sense of joy and happiness even though the sun was out to kill them. The work wasn't nearly as hard, nor bad with her bright smile there. The moral of the band had gone down. Not only was Lily gone, but Hannah as well. The two were always together helping the entire band with anything they needed. They didn't get much done that day. They were too worried. I even noticed it. I was worried too even though I had seen her with my own eyes. The distraught eyes, pale and scared, pale skin. Even then her smile had stayed bright. _What is wrong with me? _Needless to say, we got nothing done. Every brake it was always 'I heard this' and 'She did that'. The end of the day, I was exhausted from explaining the truth.

* * *

**Lily**

I carefully got out of my mom's car, on loan until we could get anther one for me. The pain was still there, but I could handle it. The doctor had said me and the girl in the other car were both lucky. The injuries could have been so much worse. The bruises had turned a horrible green blue as the skin underneath began to heal. I still couldn't remember the accident, but I saw pictures and was thankful I had survived without anything serious.

I reached into the back to grab my water jug, purse, and lunch. Next thing I knew I had a crowd of people surrounding me and my car. Questions bombarded me from left and right, making my head pound in frustration. Hannah was at my side leading me towards the band hall. The mob followed, keeping up with the questions. I was glad to hear the voice that got all those people away, even if it made my head a little worse.

"That's it people. Leave her alone. We have some marching to do!" Jordan boomed out.

Everyone grumblingly complied, grabbing their needed supplies and heading out. I smiled my thanks to Jordan. He never even acknowledged it. I placed my things in my locker and headed out with Hannah.

"So, that was pretty nice of him." Hannah cooed as we squinted against the hot summer sun.

"Well, yeah. But he just did it to be nice." I explained.

"Yeah right. He did it for you and that's the truth." Hannah huffed. We set our jugs down and started stretching.

We set our jugs down and started stretching. Jordan called out the different stretches as we got lost in our own thoughts. Mine mainly wandered down the road of what if. What if Hannah was right and he really did like me? I tried not to think a bout it, but it was hard not too. I'm a very hopeful person and I can think the best in any situation. Trying to ignore the pain every move I made caused, I finished stretching. _At least this will help me get better soon_, I told myself before joining Hannah.

We headed out for our run. The hot, unrelenting sun beat down and my sore muscles ached in protest as I tried to keep up my regular pace. Hannah started panting beside me. For some reason, the sight of her, her hair sweaty and her side heaving in and out, made me break out in laughter. I couldn't stop. I kept laughing at the sorry sight, making my sides hurt. Jordan started coming around the corner. He saw me heaving with something, and slowed down. His face was etched in concern. Hannah had stopped too, her sides heaving in laughter as well. She saw Jordan approaching and we both burst into a fresh batch of giggles.

* * *

**Jordan**

I saw her struggling to breath. She just stopped and keeled over. I was so worried something was wrong from the accident. It had been a few days, and the docs had said she was fine, but it didn't stop me from worrying. I edged closer, the sounds of their laughter finally reaching my ears. I slowed down, just to make sure.

"Hey guys. Everything ok?"

"Hey-hahahaha- Jordan. Sorry. I just cou-hahaha-couldn't help it. Hannah looked so funny. I just broke out in laughter." Lily haltingly explained.

"I don't know why I stopped. Lily just got me laughing." Hannah chimed in.

The sun glinted off Lily's sunglasses. I knew the eyes behind it would be sparkling and full of the same laughter she was enjoying now. For some reason, the scene was funny to me too. I relaxed for the moment and laughed with them. It felt good and the two girls made it even better. After a minute or two we got back on track. It felt good to relax for a bit.

_I might have to try this more often. I haven't laughed like this since Shirley and I were together. _

_Well, aren't we happy?_

_Yes, I am. I forgot what it was to laugh. _

_That's because you thought you could only laugh with _her.

_Be quite. _

_I'm just saying. _

I looked over at Lily and Hannah. They both had the biggest smiles on their faces despite what had happened. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Lily was smiling at me. Maybe...

* * *

**Lily**

I clapped my hands loudly, the echoes bouncing all around. The freshmen flutes kept their gazes ahead as they had been taught. The sun was really hot today. It was the first day since my accident and of course it's a scorcher. The girls stopped their marching calling the 'one,two, halt' they had been taught. Liz swayed a little, then steadied herself. I kept them at attention. Just a bit longer.

"At ease." My voice called. The relief in the girls was very noticeable.

Liz began to sway again, her small thin body gently dropped to the right. I ran over to her, despite the pain in my muscles and caught her before she hit the ground. No small feat, let me tell you.

Mr. Stewart and Jordan ran over to us. I had my jug of water ready for Liz when she would wake up, there to help me from fainting because of the accident.. I cradled her in my lap, hoping she would wake soon. Her eyes fluttered open. I sighed with relief, but guilt quickly consumed me. _I should have taken a water break sooner._ She started to get up fast, when I pushed her down.

"Whoa, honey. Take it easy. You don't want to faint again. Here, sip some water." I held my jug for her. She gulped greedily at the water. " You ok?" I asked when she was done. She nodded.

"Talk to me honey. I can't hear your head rattle." I joked. That got a snicker.

"I'm fine. I just need some water." Her voice was thin and weak.

"Ok, come on, we'll go sit on the curb and rest. I'll help you." We slowly got up, my motherly concern showing through as I held her up the entire way to the curb.

"Hey, Rach! Take over for me!" I told the junior as Liz and I started out.

"No prob." With that, she lead the girls back to working.

Jordan helped me to get Liz over to the curb, his face a mask of neutrality. I sat Liz down, making sure she was ok. I handed her her water jug and had almost started out when I felt Jordan pulling on my wrist.

"You need to rest too. It's too hot out here and I don't need you fainting." His tone as serious, but joking.

"I'll be fine. I've fainted before and I know the sings in my own body."

"No, I want to you to rest."

"Not until my flutes do." I flinched reflexively as he yelled across the parking lot.

"Flutes and horns! Break time!" I heard the yells form the people who had taken over for us as the groups were dismissed. "Happy?"

"Very."

I sat down on the curb, careful not to touch the hot concrete with my bare skin. I basked in the sun which seemed to hate us so, lazily stretching my legs out and leaning back on my hands. It felt good to do this. Jordan did the same, relaxing for one of the first times since I had known him. Well, in high school that is. The sun was temporarily blocked by a brave little cloud, it's white fluffiness refreshing and sweet. I sighed a contented sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"That was content, not pain. Trust me you'll know the difference." I laughed.

"Haha. I hope so. You finish Tess?"

"Almost. I don't get a few of the questions. The whole story just makes me want to cry, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be sad..."

At this moment, Mr. Stewart interrupted the conversation. We saw him walk over, a tall guy next to him had never seen before following. He was tall(obviously), dark curly black waved over his head, a few unruly curls escaping the confines of the others and falling into his twinkling blue eyes. He was handsome, muscular. Since we hadn't gotten instruments out here yet, we didn't really know what he played. He sauntered up by Stewie as he introduced us.

"Hey, guys, this is Nate Scott. He just moved here from, oh sorry, where again?" The old director turned to Nate who was obviously familiar with this.

"Scarborough." His voice was thick and deep, dreamy could describe it accurately.

"Right, Scarborough. He plays the trombone and is a senior. Help him out if you can. Nate, these are some of our other seniors, Lily and Jordan. Lily is the librarian and head of the flutes, Jordan the drum major and head of horns. All right, get to it!" Stewie exclaimed, clapping poor Nate on the back. He walked off back to the cool band hall. _Stupid director gets to go inside the AC. Oh, I wish...._

"Hi, Nate Scott. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand, I took it and pulled myself up, knowing that hadn't been his intention. He looked surprised for a few seconds, but then saw my smile.

"Lily Williams. Nice to meet you too. Sorry, I needed a hand up. Seems you get in one little accident and everyone thinks your some china doll." I joked. Nate smiled at the joke, knowing what I meant.

"You were in an accident?" Concern laced his voice.

"Yeah, on Wednesday. It's cool. I got my drugs so it's all good." Nate smiled again. Jordan joined us in standing up.

"Jordan Smith. Nice to meet you."

"Same, man. So how are things this season?"

"Pretty good. We got a good group of freshmen this year and last year we got to area."

"How long you been in band?" I asked.

"Oh, since 6th grade. You?"

"Same" Jordan and I answered at the same time. I looked over at him and chuckled.

We heard the dismissal yell, thinking nothing of it as we continued to chat. I heard the slap of Converse on concrete, then something slammed into my left side, knocking me off balance. Hannah hung off my side, her blonde hair swinging in front of her. We broke into a fit of giggles.

"Remember what I said about the china doll? Well, everyone does except this girl." I laughed to Nate.

"Who's this?" Hannah asked, still hanging of me.

"New kid. Senior. Name's Nate." I filled her in.

"Hi. Nate Scott." He offered his hand.

Hannah untangled herself from me and took Nate's hand. I noticed the blush creeping up her neck. She was shy, but she liked him. This was good. This was very good. Now she can get over that jerk ex of hers. My heart screamed in joy!

"Hannah Ryder. Nice to meet you." She lowered her lashes coyly,smiling up at him, not noticing the effect she had on Nate.

I glanced over at Jordan. He raised his eyebrows at me in a sign of interest. I silently laughed with him as we came to the same conclusion in our minds. _I love marching. _

* * *

**Jordan**

So, the new kid was pretty cool, I'll give him that. But the way Lily noticed him made me a little scared. What if she liked him? Nah, Hannah liked him. Nate just had that charm about him. He was pretty good on the trombone. Might even steal Jake's solo this year. I surveyed the band hall, seeing whispered conversations going on. Lily and Hannah's were usually telepathic, but you could still tell they were talking. In fact, they were right now. I rolled my eyes at Lily when she saw me looking at her. She sarcastically mimed laughing. Stewie came back from his office, score in hand.

"Ok, guys, from the top."

The entire ensemble stood up to "march in place". They turned their stands over to help with the memorization of the music. I raised my hands to conduct. It was cool knowing I was the one to give the orders. I smiled at the thought, looking around. I saw Lily in the corner of my eyes. She looked pale. Really pale. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head. I jumped down from the chair I was on, rushing over to her. I caught her before she hit the floor. Unfortunately, the unexpected weight threw me off balance making us both tumble to the ground. The scent of her shampoo drifted over me.

Hannah and Nate rushed over to me and Lily. She wasn't coming around. I gently hit her cheek, a red mark marring it. Her eyes fluttered open. They took in me, Hannah, Nate...she was ok. Lily slowly started to get up, the entire band around her.

"I'm fine guys. I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Lily said to the anxious crowd.

"You sure Lils? Why don't you just rest?" I offered as she tried to stand up.

"No, we gotta keep going. I'm fine, Jordan."

"No, you're not. Sit down and rest. The band won't completely fail without you Lily." She sighed, getting woozy and swaying a bit. "Sit down, now Lily."

"Maybe for a bit..." She trailed off.

"Honey, sit down. I'll get your water." Hannah's face was a mask of fear, anxiety. Nate was just as concerned for his new friend. He followed Hannah to Lily's locker, helping her with the jug. They made their way back, somberly. I made sure Lily drank some of the water, despite her protests. She was so stubborn.

* * *

**Lily**

I don't know what happened to me. One minute I was fine the next, I was in Jordan's arms. Funny I should be saying that, right? In Jordan's arms. But I was. I really was. I had fainted, inside nonetheless! Not outside, inside! I was so humiliated and embarrassed. Who faints inside? I could see how worried Hannah, Nate, the band were. I really needed to stop doing this.

"I'm fine now, really." I tried to reassure them after everyone had fussed about me. I drank almost all of my water, eaten a few crackers(outside in the hall of course). I was fine. Hannah sat next to me in the hall. Practice had been over for a few minutes already, so I was in no rush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, love. I need to go get Nate some music. I'm fine." I told her getting up.

"Ok." I pulled her up to follow me in to the band hall.

I went through the heavy metal door, putting my weight into it. The library was right off the main door, on the right. It was small with a few tables, a copy machine, and filing cabinets that held all the music. I went over to the stack of sheet music, searching for the trombone part Nate needed. I began humming one of my favorite songs, swaying to the beat of Micheal Buble. I set aside the parts I was looking for, still searching for that one piece that alluded me.

"Well, I'd say you are recovering nicely." A smooth voice said behind me. Jordan.

"Huh?!" I jumped in the air, clearly startled. He laughed. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. Um, yeah. I do feel better."

"Good. You scared us today."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

I kept looking through the music, trying to distract myself from the fact that he was talking to me. The big rolling door on the other end of the band hall was open to air the place out a little(it really stank of dried sweat and attempts to cover it up). The warm afternoon summer sun shone behind Jordan. I felt my heart beat a little quicker, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"AHA! Muhahaha." I loudly exclaimed as I pulled the last of the music I had to find out of the stack of music. Jordan laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just you...being you."

"Is Nate still here?"

"Yeah, outside in the band hall."

"Ok. Um, thanks. For today."

"No problem. Just don't do it again Monday. I don't think the band can take the drama."

"Neither can I." We laughed for a moment.

"I'll see you Monday. Bye Lils."

"Bye." I returned as we both headed out of the library. I flicked of the lights, grabbing the music on the way out. "Here you go." Nate took the offered music glancing over it.

"Thanks. Might try out for the solo."

"Well good luck."

"Um, can I ask you something?" Nate was nervous. I could tell.

"Yeah, sweetheart."

"How well do you know Hannah?" He stumbled over the simple sentence, making himself blush.

"She's my best friend, so I'd say pretty well. Why?" A sly smile spread across my face.

"Oh, no reason. I just wanted to know is all. She seems like the kind of person that you'd want to get to know. "

"Right... she is! Well, a bit of advice. She's pretty shy around cute guys and, hate to break it to you, but you're pretty cute. If she doesn't open up immediately, just have patience. She'll come around."

"Um, thanks. I think." He said, the blush even brighter now.

"Welcome. If you have any questions, here's my number. I have unlimited text and free minutes after 7 if you want to talk." I proceeded to write my number on his hand with the pen in my hair. It was regrettably the only thing holding my hair up, so it fell in a tumble of copper and honey around my face and shoulders.

"Thanks. Wow, you've got long hair." Nate said astonished.

"Thanks....I think." We laughed. I headed over to my locker, grabbed my stuff and headed home.

I saw the red lines that made up the numbers on alarm clock on my bed side table. 1:24. The time didn't register in my mind for minute. Then, it hit me.

"Ahhh!! I'm late!" I screeched as I jumped out of my bed.

I looked around for a clean pair of shorts, the afternoon sun streaming through my rose colored curtains, bathing the room in a soft, romantic glow. After a few seconds, I remembered today was Saturday. With a groan, I lay back down on my bed, tempted to pull the sheet over my head and attempt to go back to sleep. But, no. I had to get up. I walked not the living room, and over to the kitchen. I pulled a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with fresh, iced tea. I took a sip, heading back into the living room and grabbing the remote. I saw a movie I had been wanting to watch was on and settled back to watch it.

The day passed leisurely by. Later in the evening, I took out my laptop and signed on to AIM. Hannah was on. I let out a small squeal in excitement. I started an IM with her.

rosie91: hello!

aryaowl: hey

rosie91: so, what did you think about nate yesterday?

aryaowl: ohhhh!!! he was soooo cute!

aryaowl: why?

rosie91: he was asking about you is all

aryaowl: what do you mean?

rosie91: he just wanted to see how well I knew you. I think he likes you!

aryaowl: no, he couldnt.

rosie91: yes he can and he does! I saw the way he was blushing about you! You weren't there when I told him about you!

aryaowl: well, he is a total hunk and those eyes...

rosie91: you could get lost in them

aryaowl: -sigh-

rosie91: well...

aryaowl: I have to go help with supper. I'll talk tomorrow. Bye!

rosie91: bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so im loving this story. I have fainted, someone did faint inside before, and my year was pretty good. I'll exlplain later how we did as Lily and her Jordan get closer to competition. a friend of mine said this partwas a little confusing, so if you have any questions, letme know. Read, review(im begging here) and as always, enjoy!!

* * *

**Lily**

The next day went by just as lazily. I washed clothes, seeing as how I was desperately low on shorts and socks, and cleaned up my room. I finished some questions left over from Catcher in the Rye

and went to sleep. The alarm blaring in my ear the next morning was no comfort.

I dressed as normal and grabbed a quick breakfast, having learned my lesson my sophomore year about it's importance(i.e. I fainted the first day back). The drive was relatively short, and I was eager to get my new car. My parents were taking me later in the week to go pick one out. Luckily for me, the accident had been deemed the other driver's fault(but I still felt a boat load of guilt about it) so someone's insurance was paying for it. When I got out of the air-conditioned car, the heat hit me like a ton of bricks. I broke into a light sweat and headed in, unintentionally walking next to Jordan.

"Good morning Jordan." I decided to be hospitable today.

He looked over at me, jerking himself from his thoughts. He was pretty cute today in an old band tee, worn to that perfect comfort level with a pair of khaki shorts. His hat helped block out most of the early morning sun. I sighed inwardly at the feeling of a loss I didn't know I had.

"Oh, good morning. How was your weekend?"

"Good. Felt nice to sleep in."

"Same."

We walked into the cool building and headed our separate ways. I placed my things in my locker, and headed out, Nate and Hannah at my heels. The two were chatting away like old friends. I would inquire as to the sudden amicability of the two later. I set my water jug down on the curb and waited for the day to begin. We did our daily stretches and jog, then worked on fundamentals. The steady rhythm of the beat permeated to air as the band became better and better at the, what seemed to be simple, tasks.

It wasn't until lunch that I had a chance to talk to anyone. Hannah and I plopped down at one of the circular tables in the middle of the cafeteria, hurriedly unpacking the lunch the satisfy our starving stomachs. Mine growled loudly at the sight of the food. We both laughed. Nate walked over to us, having lost him in the crowd to get to the cafeteria to eat.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as he sat down.

"Hey. Whoa, it's hot!"

"Yeah, hottest summer on record for 50 years" Hannah explained. Her face held a small smile.

"Really? Why am I marching again?" Nate joked. Hannah and I both laughed.

"Oh, great. Here comes the ditz." I said as I spotted Shirley headed over for our table.

She had a determined look in her eye. Probably trying to snare Nate into her trap. She sat down, a wide smile on her face showing her even white teeth. Shirley took out her lunch with a cool, even atmosphere. Not long after she sat down, were we joined by Jordan. He looked around at the group he was sitting with, apparently deciding they were ok to hang with.

"Hey, Jordan."

"Hey." Jordan smiled over a t Shirley, but she wasn't paying attention. She was too concentrated on Nate's swimming blue-green eyes. Hannah looked over at me, daring me to say what I really wanted to.

"I don't know why you keep doing that. You know I learned my lesson from Bambi." I told Hannah.

Nate looked over at me and I nodded towards Shirley. He understood at once what I meant and laughed loudly. Jordan glanced up at him from staring at Shirley. He had a confused look on his face. It was me who laughed now. Hannah joined in, as did Shirley then Jordan, though neither knew what it was about.

* * *

**Jordan**

She had a really nice laugh. _How could I have thought it was annoying?_ I went back to my lunch. Shirley was ogling Nate, regardless of me being there. Questions raced through my mind. I ate in silence as the conversation between Lily, Hannah and Nate continued. It was actually pretty interesting. It was about literature in the late 19th century compared to early 19th century.

"No, Huck had to be the book of the 19th century. No doubt!" Hannah exclaimed.

"No, no, it was Gone with the Wind! I mean you have it all in that book. Romance, action, drama, war. Everything." Lily returned, her voice passionate.

"No, you're both wrong. Edgar Allen Poe was a beast and his stuff was the best. It was revolutionary for the time and if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have many of the literary devices and symbolism we do now." Nate interjected.

"I think that To Kill A Mockingbird was pretty good."

"We're talking about 19th century literature, not 20th." Lily explained slowly to Shirley. I tried to stifle a laugh. I shouldn't be laughing. I loved Shirley.

"Actually, I think that Tess has to be the best. It shows all the uncertainty of life and questions, if we are truly in control of it, ideals of the time, and provides a heart breaking story." I said. Everyone stared at me. "What? It is!"

Nate looked at his watch. His eyes widened at the amount of time that had passed. I looked at the clock on the wall on the far side of the cafeteria. 12:50. Time really had gone by pretty fast. I packed up my Tupperware and silverware and threw away my trash on the way back to the band hall. We all walked down the big central hallway, continuing our conversation from before.

"I'm actually surprised Lily has read anything aside from a romance novel." Hannah teased.

"Haha. That's soo funny." Lily replied sarcastically. We all laughed. This was good. I only hoped it lasted.

* * *

**Lily**

So, Hannah and Nate were totally crushing on each other. It was so cute and I was really glad she was finally getting over that jerk, Kenny. He had treated her so special those first few months, but she was just a rebound for his fall out with Hope. When Hope had "come to her senses"(as Kenny put it), he left Hannah for her in a heartbeat. He was extremely happy while she suffered the lasting affects of a first love and the broken heart that followed. I had been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. I wanted to strangle the little brat after that little fiasco. Luckily, he was a senior that last year and had left her to her own devices this year.

I focused on my music for a little bit, then on Jordan as we "marched" in the cool air of the band hall. The music was coming along great. In case I haven't mentioned it, we are doing the Beatles. Magical Mystery Tour, Hard Day's Night, Yesterday, When I'm 64, and Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. We had almost all of them memorized and the pass-off charts were quickly becoming full. We would be getting charts for sets in the next few days and the stand music was going to be so much fun. I was highly anticipating a great marching season!

The day went on slowly and when I got home, I was beat. My body was still sore from my accident, and it throbbed if I did something wrong. After practice, I was going to pick out a new car, but I missed my old one immensely. As I was leaving, Nate caught up with me.

"Hey, Hannah and I were trying to plan a get together and maybe see a movie with you and, hopefully Jordan later. You wanna come?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry. I can't today. I'm picking out a new car with my parents."

"Well actually we were thinking maybe Wednesday or Thursday. That cool?"

"Yeah, that's great. I'll ask my parents and meet you there?"

"That sounds cool. I'll text you later for more details."

"Sounds cool. Later!" I called over my shoulder as I left. What I didn't see was Jordan by the door coming in to get something he forgot. I was really looking forward to tonight's wrestling mania.

* * *

**Jordan**

Lily liked Nate. Hannah liked Nate. Shirley liked Nate. Hell, I even liked Nate! He was a pretty cool guy. But, Lily liked him. I love Shirley, I don't even like Lily except as a friend. But she liked Nate. Why couldn't I stop thinking about this? I was at home, on my laptop, typing up some answers from Tess. I closed the page I was on, and shut it down. The conversation had overheard running through my mind. She was going on a date with him later this week. I groaned. _What is going on with me?_

_You like her. Admit it._

_No, I don't. I love Shirley. That's the end of it._

_No, you like Lily and that's why you're freaking out about her liking Nate. How do you know it's an official date?_

_How could it not be? He's a hunk!_

_Wow, that wasn't weird at all, but you don't know. Go talk to her bout it. Tell her how you feel._

_NO!!!!_

My head was starting to pound. If these conversations kept on, I would need to go see a shrink. I closed my eyes for a second, just a second and then I heard my alarm clock going off.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, o i would have had this up earlier, but the website was being stupid. i hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Lily**

Hannah arrived a little after 7. She had already eaten, and settled into my room for our weekly summer sleepover. We had a huge bowl of popcorn and plenty of cokes in the fridge for later. We didn't stay up as late as we used to because of band, but it was fun to watch the wrestlers. I had taken a shower and changed into my pajamas early so I wouldn't have to miss any of the fabulous Randy Orton or John Cena. And the very important conversation Hannah and I were going to have.

"So, what's up?" I asked Hannah as she came back from her shower.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just wandering why you hadn't told me you and Nate had hooked up is all. Seeing as I'm your best friend and all." I told her, slowly turning to her and popping a kernel of corn in my mouth. A look of complete surprise crossed her face, and a blush followed making her cheeks a pretty shade of rouge.

"We, uh, it' not, um, we're not..." She stuttered.

"OUT WITH IT!!" I yelled in anticipation.

"Ok,ok, chill. We haven't hooked up, but we did start talking. He found me over AIM, and we talked and it was really nice." She had a huge smile on her face, eyes lighting up.

"AHHH!!! This is soo cute! I really hope I can go to the movies with you this later this week. Do you think Jordan will come?" The beginning of WWE Raw came on the TV on my dresser.

"Maybe. I think he will. Yeah. He will. Who wouldn't want to go on a group date with you?" She joked, her wet hair hanging in front of her.

"Oh, I hope he does. When will Nate ask him?"

"I don't know. You have your laptop?"

"Yeah, here it is." I told her while pulling out the object mentioned from its place on the floor where I had left it charging.

Hannah opened the thing and passed it back to me to type in the password. I slid it back and she logged on to AIM. Her list of online friends popped up, Jordan and Nate both on there. She opened a chat with Nate. They quickly started a conversation, Hannah allowing me to read it over her shoulder. I threw in a few comments every now and then. The topic finally got to the movie later that week.

aryaowl: so...have you asked jordan if he wants to come?

natenator5000: no, I didnt get the chance. him and lily left before I could ask him

aryaowl: you have him on your aim?

Natenator5000: no. you?

aryaowl: yeah, but I dont want to ask him!!

natenator5000:you have to! I have no way of talking to him til tomorrow

aryaowl: so talk to him tomorrow!

natenator5000: the sooner we get this over, the sooner we can finish the plans

aryaowl: ...ok

Hannah checked to see if Jordan was still on. I glanced up to see Randy Orton get smacked by Cena. My eyes took in the nicely muscular bodies. I nudged Hannah, pointing at the screen. She looked to see the same thing I did. We stared for a second until we heard the familiar _ding _of a message. Nate had asked if we had asked Jordan already. Hannah typed back a no. She clicked Jordan's screen name and a chat popped up alongside Nate's.

aryaowl: hey!

jorjor-binks: hey

aryaowl: so...nate and I were thinking of seeing a movie later this week. You wanna come?

jorjor-binks: maybe. Depends on when...

aryaowl: we were thinking wednesday or thursday.

jorjor-binks: I can see what I can do.

jorjor-binks: anyone else going?

aryaowl: maybe lily.

jorjor-binks: ok. i'll tell ya tomorrow if i can.

aryaowl: ok, well im at lily's now, so i gotta go.

jorjor-binks: ok. bye! don't stay up too late and tell lily hi for me

aryaowl: will do. Bye

Hannah exited out of the chat and told Nate the details. They said goodnight and we went back to watching WWE Raw. As we drifted off to sleep, Cena was kicking some serious butt in the ring, his face a mask of fake rage and exertion. I laughed a little at the thought of it being real, then sleep took hold of me.

* * *

**Jordan**

I logged off of AIM, frustrated that my alarm clock had gone off early waking me from a pretty good sleep. My heart was racing from the invitation I had just gotten. Go to the movies with Hannah, Nate, and...Lily. Did I want to go? I had checked my calendar when Hannah had said what day they would go. I had church Wednesday and plans with Shirley on Thursday. Was I willing to cancel things with Shirley to go to the movies with Lily?

_Lily is not the only one going, you know._

_I know, but I want to be with Shirley. It took me forever to get her to agree with those plans!_

_But Lily is so much better...._

_No, she is not! Shirley is the only one for me and that is that. _

_So, what movie are we going to see? _

With a sigh, I gave in to my feminine side(and no, that's not gay). What movie were we going to go see? I flopped into my bed, the covers cool and crisp. I was no sooner asleep, than when my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Lily**

So, I woke up this morning from an amazing dream. It was me, Hannah, Nate, and Jordan. We were cornered by the zombies, some we knew, most we didn't. They were on the marching field, instruments forgotten in their hands. They advanced towards us, and we kicked butt! Like, I'm telling you, those zombies were dropping like flies!

I finished telling Hannah this as I spit out the last of the toothpaste in my mouth. She mimicked me and we rinsed out our mouths and went back to my room. I noticed the time on bedside clock. We had 30 minutes left. I tied my shoelaces, grabbed my purse, and went into the kitchen. Hannah followed right behind me. We made a bowl of cereal and continued discussing the implications of my dream.

I hollered at Hannah for outside to hurry up. She was still in the house, grabbing her things. We had plenty of time, but I knew she wanted to see Nate. We were getting charts today, for our first song and I was eager to get to it. Hannah come out of my house, my mom pulling into the drive. She waved good-bye as we pulled out, ready for another day of marching.

We pulled in at the same time as Shirley and Jordan. I held back a scowl, looking over at Hannah. She laughed at me. We parked at got out, Nate waiting by his car. He walked us over to the band hall and we went in our separate directions. Each of us with their respective instruments, we walked outside. Nate caught up with Jordan by the drum major stand as they were setting it up.

"So, you coming?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, on Thursday. That cool?"

"Yeah, that sounds great!" I interjected. Hannah came up beside me, nodding her head furiously.

"So, what movie are we going to go see?" Jordan asked, actually excited.

"What movie?" Shirley asked. She had sauntered up to the conversation, completely unnoticed.

"Oh, I'm going to the movies with them Thursday." Jordan pointed at us.

"OH! Can I come?" Her voice was falsely joyful.

"Oh...sorry. It's kinda a senior thing..." I told her.

"Hannah's not a senior."

"But she's my best friend, so she has to come in order for me to keep my sanity." I calmly, and slowly, explained to her. Hannah stifled a laugh.

At this point Shirley was spared any further embarrassment by Stewie coming out and ordering us to do stretches. We followed through and did our lap. We worked on our fundamentals, the newer marchers finally getting the hang of it. We marched in our rows, the sun merciless on us. Then we picked up our instruments and taught the newest members how to play and march.

We broke into sectionals. My flutes did a pretty good job, their sounds loud and strong. Similar sounds echoed all around the parking lot. After a while, we took a brake. I jogged off to my water, meeting Hannah there. She chugged her water, as did I. We took a breath and saw Jordan and Nate headed towards us. So was Shirley.

"Hey guys!" Her high nasally voice made me want to strangle her.

"Hey Shirley." Jordan greeted.

"Did you forget we had plans tomorrow Jor-jor?"

"Oh, we did?"

"Yes." She pouted, sticking her lips out unattractively. I sneered this time. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Well, I have plans with them now, so I'm really sorry."

"Oh, ok." She walked away, disappointed she couldn't get a chance to hang out with Nate.

The band was called to the drum major stand. We were staring to chart the songs! I looked around, noticing the melancholy looks on the other seniors as we realized this was it. This was the last time we would ever do this. No more summer band, no more band tans, or inside summer jokes. This as it. I took a deep breath and had fun for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Sorry it's been o long. I got writer's block, and a little distracted with AVPM. If you don't know what that is, shame on you. It's A Very potter Musical and i listenend to the soundtrack the entire time i was wrting this. Go to youtube and look it up now! but in all seriousness, i hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I love it, and i did go out with my jordan to this restraun hom,ecoming my junior year. it wasnt that great for me because he ad a date and i tagged along because my fried and her date invited me. anyway, i digress. Enjoy!

* * *

**Jordan**

So, its Thursday. I'm really excited about tonight. I think I might not be able to wait. For me, this is a big deal. But, it's only 7:30 A.M. I have to wait. All day. But it's going to be a good day. I got out of my car and went into the band hall. Lily pulled in right as I was crossing the parking lot. She smiled at me. I waved back an went inside.

So, the day went by pretty quick. Well, the morning at least. The band finished charting the first son. It was actually pretty amazing that we finished so soon. It's not a long song, but still...it's going to be a great year. I watched as a few freshman struggled to read their charts, as officers helped mark them off and place "dots". Wow, I hated dots. They were poker chips with your initials and do you know how many people have the same initials? Quite a few! As officer, I get to label them and it's not the best job. We had stayed after for a while to do it, the day Lily was recuperating in the hospital. It was a sad time.

Now, it's lunch and the conversation has gone to what movie we'll see tonight. I pulled put my sandwich and started munching on it. Lily pulls out her salad and Nate and Hannah are swapping theirs.

"We should totally go see District 9. I heard that was awesome!" Hannah exclaimed as she inspected the sub she was now in possesion of.

"Nah, The Time Traveler's Wife!" Nate put in. "That movie looks awesome!"

"Really, Nate? Really? Lily laughed. "This is great. The girl wants to go see the action and guy wants to go see the tear-jerker!"

" I want to see The Time Traveler's Wife!" Shirley squeaked as she walked up to us.

"You're not going, you don't have a vote." Hannah told her. She pouted.

"Well, what are you going to see then?" She asked.

"Well, I think we should decide that when we get there, don't you?" I offered all around.

"That is a great idea Jordan!" Lily approved. "Well, it's all settled now. So, about that secret thing we're doing next week..."

"Hey! We cant talk about that! Not with certain people around." I warned nodding towards Shirley.

"Oh, right. Shirley, can you please leave? We have important grown-up things to discuss." Lily told the girl slowly so she might understand.

"Uh! Jordan are you going to allow them to talk to me that way?!" Her high voice was full of an indignant tone.

"We do need to talk about something and you can't be involved Shirley, so all I can tell you is please leave." I felt kinda bad saying this to her, but it was nice to. She wasn't ruling my life anymore. Shirley stomped off to another table.

"Wow! I never thought I'd see the day. Good job, Jordan." Hannah congratulated.

"Anyway...next week, on Wednesday? I think I can have everything by then. It's gonna take forever to get everything here and the way it needs to be." Lily averted.

"I've got most everything. I just need to set them all to full." Nate said.

"Oh, I can't wait! This will be soo much fun! Should we tell everyone to bring extra stuff on Tuesday?" Hannah said as she munched around her sandwich.

"Yeah, I think so. The afternoon will be freezing if they don't." I advised.

"No, most people already bring a change of clothes for the afternoon. I don't think so." Lily bit into her slice of homemade banana nut bread.

"Well, we have a little under a week. We can plan it out this weekend." I told everyone as we got up to back to the band hall.

The afternoon was actually kinda fun. We spent most of the time working on stand tunes and they were a blast. We had classics such as the Kick-off Song, and Ironman. Then we had newer stuff like Tubthumpin' and Rockin' Robin. It was a lot of fun and to see Lily's face light up with the excitement of the music was a great thing. Tonight was going to be the best I'd had in a long time.

* * *

**Shirley**

How could he?! I had him under my thumb, I was sure of it. But, the way _she _blew me off like that, and he defended her! It was the worst thing in my life! I could hardly play my sax as the feelings I had had for him slowly returned. Was it a bad idea to have broken up with him? Of course not! There's Nate! He was ripe for the taking if I could ever get him away from that little brat Hannah. Oh, he would be my date for Homecoming if it was the last thing I did! And maybe I would flaunt myself at the movies. I need to call Cody. He would definitely make Jordan and Nate jealous! My other ex was tall, handsome, smart, and Jordan had hated that one of his friends had gone out with me when they knew he still liked me. It was the perfect plan! With this thought, I was able to go back to playing the music in front of me. Perfect...

* * *

**Lily**

"So are you coming over to get ready?" I asked Hannah as we put up our instruments.

"Yeah, if that's ok with you. I was hoping you could do my hair and make-up since I'm horrible at that kind of stuff." Hannah asked hopefully.

"No problem. You have your with you don't you?" I asked slyly. I knew she did, and the blush on er face confirmed it.

"Yes...but it's only because I know you love me and would never let me go on this date without your help." Her blush grew bigger.

"Hahaha. It's cool. I was hoping you could come over too. Well, let's go. We're meeting the boys at seven." I told her walking out the big hole where we usually loaded our instruments on away games.

"You're the best you know that?" Hannah said falling in behind me.

"Oh, I know."

"Hey girls! Don't forget 7 P.M. sharp! And maybe dinner!" Nate yelled cross the parking lot.

"How could we forget?" I yelled back, waving good-bye.

It was a little after 3:30 when we got back to my house. We snacked on the leftover banana nut bread I had made the day before and went into my room. I put my purse on my bed, and turned on the TV to Spongebob. Hannah plopped on my bed, completely at home. She pulled her shoulder bag off and then put her other bag on the bed. She pulled out what she would wear.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a cute pair of jean shorts and a purple top. The top had silvery designs all over with an interesting cross back. Her face was alight with the outfit.

"Wow! It's soo cute! Nate's gonna love it! What shoes are you going to wear?"

"Um, I was hoping I could borrow some of yours."

"Oh, I know the perfect ones!" I went to my closet and opened it to reveal the shoe holder(you know the one with clear pockets that you hook on the top of the door that hold your shoes) and pulled out a silvery/gold pair of flats that matched the shirt wonderfully.

"Oh, they are perfect!" Hannah squealed. "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, this!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a pair of emerald green shorts and a rose colored top with the sleeves that went down to my elbow, split from the to, right on my shoulder.

"Wow! Pretty. Shoes?" I pulled out a pair of gladiator sandals I had gotten at Wal-Mart over the summer. "Oh!"

"So...who gets to shower first?" I asked teasingly. Hannah looked at, then the door ans ran towards it at the same time I did, dropping my clothes. She beat me.

"Fine, take a shower. Just don't wash your hair!" I screamed through the door. She laughed and I went back to my room.

After Hannah finished her shower, I took mine. When I was done, I put my hair in hot rollers(rather than spend on hour curling it myself, why not let the heat do it for me?) and started on straightening Hannah's hair. Her long yellow hair surprisingly didn't take that long. All the while, we watched Spongebob. When I was done with hair, pulling Hannah's up half-way with her favorite barrette and mine back behind my right ear with a fake flower clip, we started on make-up. I checked the time. 5:28. We had plenty of time left.

I had a rich cranberry eyeshadow with mascara and Hannah opted for a shimmery purple. When I was done, we looked very different from the girls that morning. Instead of work-out shorts and baggy tees, we had cute shorts that not only warned off the heat, but made us look like the women we were. The shirts that we wore exposed our best assets, while providing the mystery of what lay beneath them. I laughed as Hannah struggled to pull the shorts down. She was unaccustomed to their shorter length (they fell at mid-thigh, as did mine). We headed out the door at 6:15 to get a good parking spot at the mall. The drive was relatively short. We got to the mall at 6:47 and I found a really great parking spot. We went inside, heading upstairs to the food court and movie theater.

While we were waiting for the boys, we looked at the posters deciding what movie would be best to see. After a few minutes, we decided to go sit down and wait. I saw them first, coming up the escalator. Hannah and I had still been arguing when I saw Jordan's honey hair coming up as if by magic. Nate followed him and they looked so cute!

Jordan wore jeans and a button-up dark blue shirt. His hair was spiked up at odd angles and he looked adorable. Nate wore a grey striped button-up shirt and jeans, his dark hair was curly and unruly as usual. Each had a light jacket on their arms. I cursed to myself as I remembered how cold a theater could get. They both looked very good and neither Hannah nor myself could keep our eyes off them. I don't think any of the girls there that night could.

Nate spotted us first. He waved hello and pulled Jordan over to our table. It was 7 sharp. They had goofy smiles on their face that made them both all the more attractive. Hannah and I were blushing and smiling back as they arrived at our table. They each pulled out a seat in front of us.

"So how are you 2 lovely girls tonight?" Nate asked, his smile oh so sweet.

"We're great. Decide on a movie yet?" I asked them.

"Yeah, District 9 if you're up to it." Jordan told us.

"That's great." Hannah and I nodded at each other as I told them that.

"Great. Let's go get the tickets." Nate said as we all got up.

We waited in line, chatting pleasantly. Nate brought up dinner afterward which we all agreed to. Finally, we got to the beginning of the line buying our tickets. We had decided to share a few drinks instead of going all our for snacks. The movie started soon and we rushed into the semi-crowded theater. We picked a row somewhere in the middle and sat down to enjoy the movie. It was( from right to left facing the screen) Jordan, me, Hannah, and Nate. The lights dimmed and the previews started.

As the movie progressed, the temperature progressively dropped. I again cursed myself for not thinking of this when I left my house. I shivered and Jordan noticed. He leaned in close to me, his cologne soft and subtle. I blushed.

"Hey, you need my jacket?" His voice was soft and low.

"Yes, please. If you don't need it."

"Nah, here you go." He handed it to me. I put the brown jacket on, his cologne wrapping around me with all the softness of a summer breeze. I sighed.

The movie over, we went out of the theater to our cars. As we left, we saw Shirley and her ex, Cody. She stopped us, pretending surprise.

"Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you were here!" She exclaimed.

"Right, like we didn't tell her what time and day." I whispered to Hannah, wrapping Jordan's jacket a little tighter around me.

"So,what's y'all go see?" Shirley asked.

"District 9." Nate answered annoyed.

"Hey, we're going to be late for dinner." Hannah told us.

"Right, well, we're off. See you tomorrow. Nice to see you Cody!" I exclaimed as we headed towards the escalator.

"Why don't we join you?" Shirley put in, trying way too hard.

"Actually, we can't. We have reservations for 4." Jordan replied.

"Oh, ok." Shirley was out off. We went down the escalator.

"Nice, reservations." I told them as we headed out to the parking lot.

"We do. At Italiano's. 'til nine." Nate explained.

"That is awesome!" Hannah and I said at the same time.

Hannah and I got into my car and the boys went to their own. Hannah had on Nate's jacket and she sniffed it when they were out of sight.

"Haha. You couldn't wait to do that could you?" I asked Hannah.

"He smells soo good! I just basked in it during the movie. You can't tell me you didn't do the same."

"No, I can't." I admitted as we pulled out and headed over to Italiano's.

* * *

**Jordan**

So, they both looked very beautiful. I kept smelling Lily's perfume. It was gardenia and lavender. Maybe rose too. It was just like her, a mystery and refreshing. The movie had been good, but the company was better. I was really glad I had skipped out on Shirley. Seeing her there with her ex-boyfriend had made me mad. I knew she was doing it to get back at me or Nate or Lily for something we had done. The radio blared on as I got behind Lily and Hannah. I saw them talking.

We all pulled into the parking lot, parking close to one another. Hannah and Lily waited for Nate and I caught up with them. I resisted the temptation to put my arm around Lily. I had to remind myself this wasn't a date. Nate didn't. He grabbed Hannah's hand with a suaveness I didn't know existed.

Dinner was great! I ordered the chicken parmesan, as did Lily. We ordered at almost the same time. Nate for the veal, and Hannah ordered shrimp linguine. Their famous garlic rolls kept on flowing as did the conversation. I don't think I ever had this much fun with Shirley. I wondered briefly if it would be this much fun if it was just Lily and me. After an few hours, we left. I completely forgot that Lily had my jacket. I didn't care though, because it had been the best night I had had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks for supporting the blunders and such of Lily and her friends. If you get tempted to slap Shirley, that's great. She deserves it. Haha. Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy and you'll get to see the surprise hopefully next chapter. I'm working my tail off to finish this and get all my homework done, so wish me luck, Enjoy!

* * *

**Lily**

Friday was upon us. I had dropped Hannah off at her house later the night before(her stuff was stuffed in my backseat). It was about 11 when I got home. I pulled on my pjs, and went out like a light. It was such a great night, I kept remembering in my dreams. Then I woke up, late. I scrambled to get dressed, making it there just in time. I didn't even get to watch the weather!

As we were marching, finally getting the last few sets really in our memories, dark storm clouds came up. The wind was nice and cooling, but it held the threat of a complete drenching rain. Everyone looked up at the ominous clouds as a deep roll of thunder echoed off the high school. A flash of lightening lit the sky, and the thunder rolled.

"Oh, we're going in reeeaaallll soon." I whispered to Hannah.

"Yep!"

We worked the sets a few more times, trying to get in as much practice before the rain hit. As we were running through the set for the "last time", it hit. The raindrops were big and fat, plopping on us in a steady rhythm. In only a few minutes, we were all blinded! The rain started dropping faster and faster, but we kept going. The sounds of our voices ringing out the counts as the drum captain tapped them out on a cowbell was heard above the rain and thunder. I smiled as we were doing really great and the rain cooled us off.

"14,15,16, halt!" The shout echoed all over, followed by a roll of thunder. The sky was with us.

"Alright guys! Head in!" Stewie shouted at us above the rain.

"Whooo!!" We ran heading to the band hall. The rain hit us harder now.

I laughed as I reached my destination. I went out back into the rain, spread my arms and spun around, enjoying the feel of it, cooling my feverish skin. I opened my eyes to see many of the band doing this. We decided to play in the rain. There was a giant game of tag, ninja destruction, wah. I loved it as peals of laughter erupted all around me.

After a while the rain stopped. We went inside to have lunch, soaking wet, and completely happy. Nate, Hannah, Jordan and I all went to our table. We were still laughing about the fun we had had in the rain. We talked of the night before, how great it had been. Then the topic turned to the big surprise for next week.

All to soon, the lunch hour was over. We went inside to practice our stand tunes, new music I had to copy(which took forever!). But it was fun. Another round of rain came as we left. I went home, glad to be there and took a warm shower to rid myself of any cold that might think of creeping up. There was no way I was going to miss next week.

The weekend passed slowly and leisurely. It rained all day Saturday, leaving me to finish my summer reading. Sunday was church, and preparing for the big surprise. I got on AIM later, after my fingers were raw and red. I saw Jordan was on. I decided to let him talk to me if he wanted to. I ad learned my lesson over the years about him.

I was checking my MySpace when a little box popped up. It was an IM from Jordan. My heart was racing!

jorjor-binks:heyya stranger

rosie91:hey!what's up?

jorjor-binks: nothing. Have fun friday?

rosie91: you know it! I haven't played in the rain in years!

jorjor-binks: I know what you mean.

jorjor-binks:you finish tess?

rosie91: yeah, but there is a few things I don;t get. You?

jorjor-binks: nope. Do you maybe want to go to that new coffee shop in town and put our heads together?

rosie91: yeah! Sounds great. Two heads....

jorjor-binks: are better than one! How about 5:30ish?

rosie91:sounds cool. I'll try to bet there on time. I need to find a few papers I lost. Lol

jorjor-binks: haha. See ya then

rosie91:see ya

We both signed off. I looked over at my clock. 3:29. I decided to clean my room, trying not to think about my semi-date with Jordan. My heart was floating and I was seriously on cloud 9.

* * *

**Jordan**

Ok, so I have no idea why I just did that, but I'm glad I did. I get to be alone with Lily. My heart is racing though it shouldn't be. So was my head. My feminine side was arguing again.

_This was a great idea. You get to go on a date with her!_

_It's not a date. It's a school thing, nothing more. _

_You know what happens with school projects, don't you?_

_No, and this isn't a school project, it's just work. _

_Whatever, but crazy things my dear. Crazy things...._

_Shut-up! I'm not going on a date, and even if I was, I would be going with Shirley and not Lily._

_Why won't you admit you don't "love" Shirley anymore and you like like Lily?!_

_Because I don't! _My head was starting to ache. I really needed to get some help with this....

It was a little over two hours later that I entered the small coffee shop on the corner of a small shopping center. A bookstore was to it's right, a tire shop on the left. A little mom-and-pop restaurant at he far end was a promising place for dinner if we stayed too late. Not that I was planning it.

The coffee shop was a warm, small store with a dark color palate of rich greens, purples, and greens. Chocolate brown graced the back wall with pictures of exotic places such as Italy and France hung on the wall. The big floor-to-ceiling window blinds at the front of the shop were up letting in the setting sun, painting the inside a rich hue of gold and pink. The small, two person tables scattered in an unrecognizable pattern allowed for an intimate setting. There was a small couch with a rich cherry-wood coffee table by the front door. The front door was open, letting in the cool breeze.

I went up to the counter in the back. I looked over the menu, deciding on a tattie (iced coffee) with hazelnut and vanilla flavoring. The muffins and cookies by the cash register called my name in soft, enticing whispers. I gave in to temptation and bought two of the hootenannies. My mouth was watering at the delicious smell of the hot muffins as I brought them over to one of the tables by the windows. I looked at my watch. 5:33.

Lily walked in at that moment. The sun caught her hair in a rich wash of copper and honey and chestnut. Her old, black band tee was worn and faded, the design cracking and falling apart from multiple washes. Her jean shorts were modest, but short enough to keep her cool, falling a little higher than mid-thigh. Her hair was curled and flowing around her face. She was really quite attractive.

She went right up to the counter, her green purse, big but not to the point of excessive, slung over her shoulder. The binder she carried was full of papers. She smiled politely at the cashier. She ordered a tattie too, pulling out a floral wallet. The cashier shook his head, but she insisted. He offered her a piece of carrot cake and she accepted it with a dazzling smile. While she waited, she looked around. She saw me and headed over, her piece of carrot cake balanced carefully on the binder. She smiled that dazzling smile.

"Hey! I thought I beat you here."

"Nah. You're late." I joked.

"Hey, you said ish, not sharp!" She defended, a laugh playing in her words.

"True." I laughed.

"Irish cream and vanilla tattie!" The barista boy called.

"Hold on a sec." She put her purse and binder on the chair across from me and headed off.

"I feel like an old man, waiting so long!" I joked again. She smiled as she sat down.

* * *

**Lily**

I could not stop smiling. He was so adorable! His hair was quirked at odd angles, faded khaki shorts his favorite band tee. I laughed and smiled the entire time we were. We actually got some work done too! The questions I had had problems with, Jordan tackled with none at all. We helped each other out, the talk turning from this and that to the upcoming marching season.

"I think it's gone be great! We have some really great marchers this year, and they're all working so hard." I praised.

"I know. Nate is actually pretty good. I wasn't surprised when Stewie gave him the solo this year. He deserves it."

"Yeah! Aren't he and Hannah super cute? I mean they aren't official yet, but it's gonna happen really soon." I chattered excitedly.

"Right..." He such a sarcastic tone.

"What? I think this is good for her. She needed to get over Kenny and I wouldn't want her with anyone else. Nate's a great guy and he's a great guy for her!" I defended. "Unless you have another reason for not liking them..." I left the sentence hanging., full of a question I never asked.

"No. I like them, but I'm a guy and I don't really care about stuff like that." Now it was my turn.

"Right..." I looked at my phone as it vibrated on the table. There was a text. From my mom. It read:

Hey sweetie! You gonna come home to dinner or is your date treating you to it? Lol

I laughed at the message.

"What?" Jordan asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh, my mom wanted to know if I'd be home for dinner or not."

"Oh, what time is it?" He glanced at his watch. "6:54."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah. You wanna get supper over at the restaurant on the corner?" Jordan's face was tense.

"Whose paying?" I joked. " I'm kidding. That sounds great." I said as I saw the look on his face.

"Oh, ok. Let's go?" We threw our cups and napkins away as we left the sweet little coffee shop.

The restaurant wasn't too crowded as we entered it. The night was still light as twilight set in. There were a few tables on the patio out back open to a magnificent garden. We were lead to one of those, candlelight making the atmosphere full of romanticism. A half moon was rising, and the tall hedges separating the outer world from this secluded little bit of amorous ambiance rustled softly in the wind. We sat down, giving our drink orders to the young waitress. I opened my menu, taking in the rich foods the restaurant offered.

"Oh, I think I'll get the balsamic chicken!" I exclaimed.

"Haha. I think I'll try the steak. And the rolls. They are delicious."

The waitress came back, taking our orders, and bringing our drinks and a basket of rolls. The rest of the evening went by slowly and The food was hot and the company was something I thought I would never have. I had a great time, but I had to keep reminding myself it didn't mean anything. We were just doing stuff for school.

When the evening was over, the sky was sparkling with hundreds of stars. I looked up, catching a glimpse of my first star of the night. I closed my eyes.

"Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." I whispered under my breath. I said my wish in my head: to have a date for my last dance, please let it be with Jordan.

"You still wish on stars?" Jordan asked ,incredulous.

"Yes. Why?"

"I do too." We walked back to our cars. The soft light of the moon shone on us. I wished it wouldn't end.

"Night Jordan. Thanks. For tonight."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." I got in my car and drove home, eager for the next few days, excited. I couldn't stop smiling the entire way home.


End file.
